EVENTUALLY
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: #5 POSITIVE/NEGATIVE Now that Calleigh and Horatio have a little daughter, what will actually happen between them? A white cotton bath towel can lead to more... DuCaine /Sequel to: EMILY/ -REWRITTEN!


BETA READ by _Lady Anemone_

* * *

CSI Duquesne cuddled up more closely in the arms of her Horatio and felt his touches, which gently ran through her straight blonde hair and then over her back, until they suddenly ceased at Calleigh's lower back.

"It was very nice of Alexx to watch our little girl tonight," she commented.

"I can't say it was a bad idea either," Horatio smiled.

"Do you think I put enough diapers in the bag?"

"Calleigh... She's going to be fine. Alexx knows how to handle babies."

"True," she had to admit, yielded over to him and kissed her boyfriend's lips.

"Calleigh–" he only said, before the woman laid one of her fingers on Horatio's lips and replied with a shake of her head. "Sshhhh..." She fully realized what he had wanted to say, so she replied before Horatio even had the chance to get his question posed.

"Yes, Horatio... There isn't any need to–" They actually didn't need words.

"Sweetheart... Don't deny what's happened."

"Horatio... I definitely don't deny what's happened. I've been raped in advanced state of pregnancy and in a gruesome way, by someone who never loved me and got another chance because I was naive. To– I have been so stupid and... gullible." Calleigh's quiet voice sounded bitter at this word. She lowered her beautiful, bright green eyes and tears threatened to make their way down her jaw in mere instants. Jake had been accused of manslaughter and had effectively gotten only two years. They hadn't been able to prove the rape. Horatio had asked for an appeal, but the judge hadn't even wanted to hear it anymore. _"Lieutenant Caine, you can't just create new evidence."_

"Honey... Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Maybe... You don't even think I'm still attractive after havin' had a child, carryin' Emily for eight months in my womb."

"Calleigh..." Horatio just paused and then lifted his girlfriend's face, making her look at him with sad eyes, through a haze of tears. "How am I supposed to not think you're still attractive? I truly love you and I always will."

The shade of a smile appeared on Calleigh's lips.

"But, I don't think we actually need to hurry. I'm quite able to wait; able to wait for you."

"There isn't any need to wait. I really wanna make love, like before..."

"Calleigh... That's going to be quite painful for you."

She smiled. "I'm definitely not a virgin anymore, huh."

"I actually didn't mean that and you already realized that," Horatio quietly said. She nodded and then painfully remembered how she had been deflowered, and had been assaulted by Jake: Jake had always been there. "You're not ready for this."

"Horatio... I definitely wanna give it a chance. I wanna give us a chance," she said, sensually kissing his lips again and crawling from her place next to Horatio on the sofa onto his lap, making his erection push against her thigh. Calleigh lightly moved, as she hopelessly tried to hide a giggle. Her boyfriend immediately realized why, naturally. "Who was just saying I don't even think you are still attractive?"

"My self-image's a little... low."

"I agree... Definitely time someone did something to change that," Horatio smiled, kissing her back in anticipation.

Calleigh's lips met his again and tenderly kissed them. After a very long kiss, they separated a little, giving Calleigh the time to say, "Horatio, I'll never... fully get over it. The rape's made terrible scars that will never go away," she sighed, "But, what do you suggest? That we never make love ever again? Then, Jake's..." Her breath lightly caught. It had now been the first time Calleigh had mentioned the ex detective's name, after the rape thirty-three days before. "Then, he's only succeeded in his goal of tearing us apart," she said, subtly trying not to mention his name again, "... in one way or another. I definitely wanna make love and I know I'm not the only one excited. I can literally feel it, Horatio."

It was everything she could do to keep a straight face. She confidently took Horatio's hands and carefully led one to her breasts. She tenderly kissed him again and now, there did come more reaction. She cautiously led Horatio's hand under her top and there, both hands slowly reached her breasts again. Horatio softly caressed across her nipple and then, let his hand become motionless on her swollen D-cup. He felt Calleigh's nipples turning quite taut. She excitedly bit her bottom lip and moaned.

Lieutenant Caine didn't do much, but enough to make his girlfriend moan in pleasure. She just felt addicted to his touches, to his fingertips, which felt heavenly, caressing her after all these days; days of feverishly desired, but never obtained intimacy...

Calleigh put one leg between Horatio's and began to lightly tease the bulge in his pants with her knee. She gave light little nudges and now, caused Horatio to bite his own bottom lip. "Calleigh, don't... I'm already... nearly going over the edge..."

CSI Duquesne stopped teasing and laughed. She wiggled her eyebrows and mischievously giggled. "Maybe it would be even more of a turn-on to have a hot shower together first. I'll be able to continue my assault on your defenses after that."

"Is my southern belle going to be naughty?"

"Maybe." She mischievously nodded, wiggled her one eyebrow and felt Horatio's hand, that softly trailed down under her top, across her side to her curves. There, it eventually remained motionless. "It definitely seemed quite exciting once, but I guess sex on the sofa's rather uncomfortable." She giggled.

"You're not going to give up until I surrender?"

"No."

"Why did I fall in love with someone so stubborn?"

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders in fake astonishment and yielded to him. "I love you, too, and I only wanna feel that hardness of yours inside of me," she whispered, excitedly sliding off Horatio's lap and standing up, pulling her boyfriend along with her and leading him to the bathroom.

There, Calleigh turned on the water and let it pore. She turned and ended up in Horatio's arms. She giggled again, tugged at his shirt and began to unbutton it by the bottom upwards. When she eventually reached the upper buttonhole, Horatio carefully seized her by her wrists and pulled her close. "Horatio."

They passionately kissed and while they did, Calleigh lovingly put her arms around his neck. When she as well as Horatio finally needed air, they partially let go and deeply looked in each other's eyes, until the female began to laugh. She carefully pushed Horatio's shirt over his shoulders and let her pointed nails softly trail over his broad upper body.

"This... actually tickles."

She didn't stop, though. Until she thought she had teased him enough and crossed her arms and grabbed the bright red hem of her top, sensually pulled it over her head and threw it on the white tiles of the bathroom, on Horatio's black shirt. Calleigh's hands trailed to the lieutenant's belt and quickly unfastened the buckle. The button immediately followed and then, she unzipped his pants. Her hand disappeared in Horatio's boxers and stroked his hard-on. He moaned excitedly at her unconscious sensuality.

"So," she purred, removing her hand.

Horatio reached behind her back and tried to open the clasp of her white bra. After a few unsuccessful tries, Calleigh reached behind her back herself and with a little help of his girlfriend, Horatio finally succeeded in getting the material slide off her beautiful body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as the bra landed on the tiles and her boyfriend picked her up, giving her the ability to wrap her legs around the love of her life.

Then, Horatio carefully slid his girlfriend down a little, until her breasts were at the same level as his mouth. Horatio allowed his tongue to roam across her nipple and then softly kissed it. He tasted a little of the liquid of her breasts. "Mmm!"

She seductively giggled, leaned back a few inches and pulled him in a long kiss. When their lips needed some time to rest from each other's assault, Horatio let her slide down further, until both feet made contact with the tiles again. Calleigh unbuttoned her pair of pants, while he quickly hooked his thumbs inside his and pulled them down. She too pushed her pair of trousers down on the bathroom tiles, then turned and picked up the hairpin that coincidently lay on the marble, grey washbasin. She quickly twiddled her straight, blonde hair into a bun and then secured it with the hairpin, so that her locks wouldn't get too wet in the shower. She felt Horatio's arms sneaking around her middle. "I obviously turned someone on."

She turned in the embrace and kissed Horatio's lips. He seductively wiggled his eyebrows and pulled his light grey boxers down with one hand. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

He put his arms around her waist and toyed with the little ribbon of Calleigh's white thong, until he suddenly felt her fingers over his. He remembered telling her she looked good in all black and her reply and couldn't help but smile. She was wearing white lingerie, although she always said her underwear couldn't be considered lingerie anymore. She sent a smile back in Horatio's direction and pushed the thong down and off her ankles.

She walked into the shower and Horatio followed right after. The water pored over both of them. It had already become quite hot. Calleigh picked up the shower gel and pored a little quantity in her open hand. She then put the bottle in the shower rack again and turned around. She looked into Horatio's bright sapphire blue eyes and nearly drowned. Calleigh teasingly began to rub her boyfriend's muscles with the soap, until Horatio carefully seized one of the woman's wrists. Suddenly, Calleigh was in his arms and the male was covered by the liquid. Both of them were, actually.

Horatio's hands sensually roamed over her back and then, one sneaked up her arm. This made her seductively purr.

The water pleasurably rinsed the odorous soap away. It smelled of red roses.

Both stayed under the little jet of water for another few minutes, until Calleigh turned it off. It had become tepid. Horatio stepped out of the shower and grabbed one cloth from the pile of neatly washed white cotton towels, which always laid on the little bathroom cabinet. He picked up another one and draped it over Calleigh's shoulders, who now stood beside her boyfriend on the bathroom carpet.

They slowly dried off and when Horatio finished, he wrapped the white cotton towel around his middle and tied the ends together, so it wasn't going to loosen and come down unexpectedly. Calleigh, however, had been exceptionally slow and seemed only halfway dry. So, Horatio took over the towel and continued drying her body. When she was entirely dry, he wrapped the towel around her and kissed Calleigh's lips.

"Calleigh, suppose there is a very beautiful Ballistics expert," Horatio said and looked up at her to see a smile.

"She loves Firearms, but sometimes the consequences of a gun scare her very much. Yet, it doesn't matter what she's been through, or how much time she needs to heal, she always goes back to her firing range."

A smile formed on Calleigh's lips. "True."

"She re-experiences what she has been through every time she fires a weapon, and it so vividly happens again before her eyes. She's afraid, but eventually conquers it." Horatio just paused. "She's not immediately going to fire a heavy caliber. She needs to work up to it, but that's only possible with patience, fall and rise and... time."

Calleigh thought back at the sequel. "But, she conquers her fear."

"She does."

"Like our love is going to conquer as well."

Horatio nodded as she passionately deepened the contact. "Eventually."

"I won't deny the fact I'm afraid," she whispered, "but I deeply trust you and I believe you... would never hurt me intentionally."

Horatio softly pulled his future wife in a cuddle. "Never."

He kissed Calleigh's hair and felt his towel coming down. Maybe it had been pure coincidence, but Horatio suspected his girlfriend had something to do with it. She looked suspiciously innocent. He reached out for his towel and only wanted to quickly fasten the smooth fabric again, but a tender hand held him from doing so. "Don't bother, Handsome. I'll just pull it down again." She giggled. "That towel is gonna look great on my floor."

"Your floor?" Horatio said, and began to tickle her.

"Stop!"

He stopped his assault on her sides, which Horatio had learned to be her most ticklish places.

Calleigh carefully took his hand and led him to her bedroom. The CSI's hands pushed Horatio on his back on the bed and she immediately accompanied him and sat on Horatio's lower abdomen. They both continuously kissed, as if the earth was going to end if they maybe lost a little of the intimacy they now shared so happily.

"Wait," Calleigh exclaimed.

She pushed her body up on hands and knees, put her one leg over Horatio's naked body and crawled to the other side of the bed, to the birch headboard. Horatio meanwhile rolled on his abdomen and wondered what she actually was up to. She opened the drawer of the nightstand and tender hands rummaged into the depths of her drawer. She brushed over tampons, which she always kept in her stand, in case she unexpectedly got her period at night. She would never need these anymore...

Her fingers brushed over a tissue box and some bullets from her nine millimeter, until she finally dug up what she needed, producing a blue condom wrapper. Calleigh bit her bottom lip and then put the wrapper between her teeth, so she could shut the little wooden drawer again. She then took the condom wrapper from between her teeth and crawled back to a totally mystified Horatio.

"I do fully realize that I can't get pregnant anymore, but I would feel more comfortable if we used this. I actually don't have any idea why I–" Horatio responded with one shake of his head. "Don't, Calleigh. If that's going to make you feel more comfortable, we'll just use it. But, please remember we don't have to do this."

She nodded, wanting to undo the wrapper, to just rip the thing off and– but Horatio seized it from her hands. "Now put this aside for a while. There are so many other ways to make love."

Calleigh then allowed him to push her back into the pillows. Horatio laid the condom on the nightstand. One of his hands slid passionately over her leg, but became cautious as it disappeared between Calleigh's thighs. She willingly opened them, to give her lieutenant a little more access. He wanted to carefully finger her, until a thumb unexpectedly stroked across her spot. This became quite obvious when she suddenly moaned and arched her back, lifting her pelvic bone.

Horatio caressed this spot tormentingly and slow and then made little circles around it. She gasped in panic and bit her lower lip. Her boyfriend had been right in every way. It definitely appeared to be a lot harder on her than she had initially thought. She relived the gruesome rape and tears wet the woman's jaws. She couldn't enjoy this, no matter how much she loved and trusted Horatio.

"Calleigh?" She just gave one shake of her head. "This really wasn't a very good idea," Horatio said, ceasing the little movements while the terrible pain resurfaced and tears consequently welled up in his girlfriend's beloved pure green eyes.

"Shhh..." Horatio said, rolling on his side and pulling her against his chest, allowing her to cry in her insecurities. "All right. OK. All right. It's OK. I'm right here. It's all over. All right. OK. Sshhhh... I'm right here. All right. It's all over. All right."

Just the repeated assurance that everything was alright and he was right there with her, calmed her down enough to continue.

"I'm fine."

She exhaled deeply, then rolled on her back again, and led Horatio's fingers back to her spot with entirely shut eyes. Although it emotionally hurt and dreadful memories were rolling through her like an avalanche, Horatio had been right about that one thing. There definitely were other ways!

"Sure?"

She lightly nodded and then opened her beautiful eyes. "Please."

Calleigh moaned, while he softly stimulated her there. There definitely were other ways. It really didn't have to be rough. He reached her little nub again.

"Horatio..." she panted.

Calleigh suddenly felt an immense wave of pleasure roaming through her body, and she was floating higher and higher, but there was no release.

Horatio's hands went up her body and unfastened her towel, until it loosely laid around her body and his eyes took in her goddess figure. He kissed a ticklish path to her belly button and then slowly up. Slowly up Calleigh's body. Until his mouth reached Calleigh's neck. She hadn't truly orgasmed and just experienced it as incredibly strange. Maybe the ultimate detonation was yet to come...

When the male then reached Calleigh's neck, he began to suck her blood to the surface, just on the changeover between neck and collar bone. When Horatio removed his lips, there had showed up a little rosy stain where he had kissed her. That stain was definitely going to be nothing more than an enormous love bite in the morning. Horatio lifted his eyebrows and grinned. "Sorry."

"Horatio!" They both laughed. "You naughty..." He mischievously smiled and put another hickey, right above the previous one. This one, however, seemed a bit more little. Horatio then kissed a path from her fully exposed neck to her shoulder, with the intention to leave another one on the other side. There appeared to be a lot of tenderness...

"Stop," Calleigh lightly pushed him away, "Two's enough."

They looked in each other's eyes and kissed, passionately locking their lips. Until air became a necessity and they really had to breathe. Both lightly panted. Calleigh's lips were a little parted and voiced, "Please."

Horatio immediately realized what the mother of his child meant and gave in to her pleading tone and eyes. He grabbed the blue condom wrapper off the bedside table, but unfortunately ran into a bit of difficulty.

"Crap."

Lieutenant Caine seemed to have... trouble to get the wrapper opened.

Calleigh pushed her petite figure up with both hands and seized the condom. She also needed a few tries before her nails eventually hooked at the material and took possession of the wrapper. She finally tore it loose and ripped the crackling plastic off. She successfully chucked this in the direction of the birch wooden bedside table on the head of the bed.

She devilishly lifted one eyebrow and giggled, pushing Horatio on his back in the pillows. She wiggled her eyebrows again and threw one leg over her boyfriend, sitting on his crotch. She slid down Horatio's body and allowed his member to invade her mouth. She sensually bobbed her head up and down and blew him.

Her lips let go of Horatio's cock and looked into her boyfriend's eyes, which cheerfully sparkled with anticipation and love. Love, only there for her. She placed the condom over his manhood and partially rolled the little rubber down, while she closed the tip with the thumb and the middle finger of her other hand. Then, Calleigh put her soft lips over Horatio's hardness and rolled the condom farther down with her mouth, tasting a little of the lubricant.

Horatio gasped. When the condom entirely covered his hardness, Calleigh moved her lips in the direction of his cock again. It already pushed him nearly over the edge. H. carefully pushed Calleigh into the pillows and then slid between her spread thighs. She consequently moaned and restrained her breath, spreading her legs more, as Horatio's body lay between them. He leaned on both arms and looked into those beautiful pure green eyes. Horatio didn't perceive any doubts. She lay on her back underneath him and shut her eyes. She turned her head aside and then looked at her lover again, her eyes giving him permission to enter.

Horatio glided into her as carefully as possible. When his cock penetrated, she immediately felt as if she was being stretched. It definitely hurt, but she was going to be just fine, and she believed she was going to be fine all the way.

Horatio supported her shoulders and bit by bit carefully slid farther into her, until his manhood got fully taken in. His manhood seemed to be the final piece of the puzzle. It gave her a special feeling. Horatio seemed to fill her in the right ways, filling the gap and making her whole.

Calleigh flashed her unequalled smile in her boyfriend's direction, yielded her head to him and kissed Horatio's lips. He just reflected it and tenderly stroked her. This meant so much for her.

"You alright?" She nodded. "Did I–?"

"Unintentionally... A little."

"Do you need some time before–?"

She gave one shake of her head. "I'm fine."

She rooted through Horatio's red hair and bit her lower lip. He rolled them both over, putting Cal on the top of him. She gasped while Horatio did that move, and wasn't able to hide a little cry of pain. It had been a little bit unexpected and Horatio's manhood deeply penetrated her as they rolled impetuously over in their excited state. Though it hurt, she gave Horatio a smile. It became a false one, though.

Calleigh then unfastened the hairpin and her beautiful blonde locks consequently fell over her shoulders. The little hairpin ended up on the parquet. She uneasily fidgeted, while Horatio's hands roamed over her back, until they rested on the woman's hips. He immediately noticed that she worried.

Calleigh quit her motions and looked down disappointedly. "I... can't," she softly cried.

"Shhh... Easy. You're doing just fine."

Horatio slowly lifted her face and made their eyes connect again. "Sweetheart."

She felt as if she had forgotten how to make love, exactly like when Horatio and she had just become a couple, after Jake. She deeply inhaled, while her boyfriend led her fingers to his upper body, so she could feel Horatio's heartbeat. Though he was quite excited, it exhibited a steady, regular rhythm. Calleigh then shut her eyes.

"Shut your eyes and follow the rhythm of my heartbeat."

CSI Duquesne began to lightly rock and thrust with her hips, so her boyfriend's cock gently stroked in and out of her. Horatio partially led her and showed her how to ride him like before. Until she independently picked up the pace.

Horatio then caressed her back and when she was on the very of release, she tightly clutched the head of the bed. He too nearly orgasmed and roused on his elbows and then up in an upright position. This made Calleigh slide down his body, losing her balance and falling in Horatio's arms, who cautiously caught her. They unstoppably kissed again, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Their tongues happily entangled and lively connected in their so passionate kisses.

"...aplazor de delicia," she whispered.

Calleigh and Horatio had decided to get married the day she had left the hospital with Emily, four days after she woke out of her coma. She still remembered it vividly.

When she had stepped in their apartment, holding their daughter in her arms, she had initially noticed nothing. Although Horatio had offered to carry Emily, Calleigh had insisted on carrying her herself. When she had walked in the large kitchen, everyone had been there. Alexx, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, and even detective Frank Tripp had yelled, "WELCOME HOME!"

The baby room had been done by the team, with Horatio's full permission of course, while the lieutenant had been by the side of his comatose girlfriend. Eric and Ryan had painted the room in a light purple, while Alexx and Natalia had offered to do the details. Most of the baby stuff had already been bought, but small things like bedding and curtains hadn't been. Calleigh and Horatio hadn't had the chance to do it themselves, since their daughter had been born a month earlier than planned.

They had talked about getting married when Calleigh was halfway in her pregnancy, but hadn't decided anything. Horatio knew she really wanted this, and knew how important it was for her to be Calleigh Caine someday. So, while the rest of the team had worked on the baby room, Horatio had been putting together his own surprise...

When she had turned around to see Horatio's face, she noticed him on one knee with the most beautiful white gold ring she had ever seen. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me and become my wife?"

She had first only cried for a few minutes, which had made the team burst out laughing, before she answered him. "Yes."

Alexx had taken little Emily from Calleigh's arms, so she could walk over to sit on Horatio's knee. When her soon to be husband took her hand to place the white golden ring on her ring finger, she had noticed a wonderful glistening diamond and something etched on the inside of the white golden material: Calleigh & Horatio – Emily.

She looked at the glistening diamond on her left ring finger again. They still hadn't decided a real date yet, but the two of them had agreed to wait until summer. Emily would still be too small to be their bride's maid, but she would still be wearing a little pink bride maid's dress. Horatio and she had already picked it out together, unlike their own outfits. They wanted to keep up with the tradition not to show it to their partner.

Eric had gone with Horatio to choose a black smoking jacket, while Alexx had gone with Calleigh to choose the most beautiful white wedding dress with veil. It fit her in all the right ways, hugging all her curves, and there was no doubt Horatio would not be able to keep his eyes off her.

Both of them would look perfect on their wedding day, and Alexx had insisted on buying white garters, to make their wedding night as beautiful as their wedding day would be. Alexx would be watching Emily then, just as she was doing at the moment.

Calleigh's fingers got snared in her bed partner's hair. Horatio rolled her back into the pillows and grinned.

"Horatio."

Calleigh bit her bottom lip once again and nearly pulled him on her body. Horatio thrust into her a little harder. She had gotten accustomed to Horatio's big manhood in the meantime and now begged Lieutenant Caine to make love to her and go harder. She loudly groaned.

Sex is only that beautiful between two people who truly love each other.

He leaned on both arms again and deeply penetrated the woman, but only because she really wanted this. After a few more thrusts, Horatio orgasmed, pushed one final time into her and with that, caused Calleigh, too, to finally fly over the edge. She opened her pure green eyes, which she had closed on the verge of culmination, and looked into Horatio's in satisfaction. He seemed to have more trouble to keep them opened.

Calleigh pushed both of them on their side, after two minutes of catching their breath. Minutes to gradually recover from the ultimate orgasm.

Horatio glided out of her and sat in an upright position, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his way to the adjoining bathroom to dispose of the used condom. She, spent, looked at him while her boyfriend's naked figure crossed the master bedroom.

When Horatio came back after a minute, he had something else in mind. He reached their double bed, took Calleigh's ankles, and pulled her along the mattress in his direction. She didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing, but it would likely be something nice...

He sat on his knees in front of her and kissed a path over the inside of her thigh, making her legs spread a little, to her little mound. His tongue roamed over her nub and lapped at her, making her shut her eyes in delight and arch her back to him. She trembled in pleasure as his eager tongue glided between her folds and entered, then went up to find her nub again. Horatio pulled one of her legs over his shoulder in excitement. She arched her back in pure pleasure, grabbing the sheets to have something to hold onto. "You taste so damn good." Horatio and she had never tried this before, but she really liked it, and her red haired boyfriend knew she was enjoying this, and made her reach her orgasmic height soon.

Most people assumed oral sex to be the best way to pleasure a woman. Calleigh had never really thought about it, but after this wonderful going down Horatio had just given her, she had to agree with the articles in the woman magazines. Or maybe her future husband was just good at pleasuring a woman?

When her breathing became steady and regular like before, he too climbed in the bed and laid by her side. Horatio deeply looked into the female's beloved eyes and only saw pure happiness and satisfaction and maybe a little pride. She had eventually reached the ultimate culmination again and by the same token, had truly reduced Jake's prophecies and likely wet dreams and little fantasies to... nothing.

Calleigh crawled up his body again, yielded over and kissed Horatio's lips. While they passionately locked their lips, they both shut their eyes in satisfaction and then gave in to the wonderful feeling. She gradually let go and lay down onto Horatio's chest, satisfied. They sensually nosed, kissed and giggled. She squirmed into Horatio's embrace and felt his arms tightly around her nude body. She purred like a quite content cat. They lovingly hugged like that for a few instants, while Horatio's hands softly caressed her and they settled under the sheets.

Horatio's fingers slid over her so flat belly and followed the line of the scar she had left of the hysterectomy she had had right after their daughter's birth. His hands consequently slid down farther and then between Calleigh's thighs again.

"Handsome..."

This time, however, they immediately found her spot. She lightly gasped and fully relaxed under his delighting touches. "Good girl."

She consequently felt this blissful wave coming up and coursing through her body. She shut her eyes tightly again as she fully orgasmed and Horatio's name repeatedly fell from her lips. Horatio allowed one finger to slide down further and into her, right when she jumped over the edge. Her walls tensed up and powerfully tightened.

He eagerly pinned her into the pillows and held her hands above her head with one of his. She consequently bit her lower lip and trembled at the ultimate satisfaction. She groaned, moaned and released the breath she had been holding. She sighed heavily. It seemed like she floated down through a layer of white clouds. Until she was carefully caught by her lieutenant.

Horatio disappeared under the sheets and made Calleigh giggle, while he ticklishly kissed around her bellybutton, until his head popped up above the sheets. She turned into his arms and hid her face in Horatio's upper body.

"Sweetheart..."

She snuggled more closely into Horatio's shoulder. He lifted her face, until their eyes met and they sensually, passionately locked their lips. They continuously kissed, until they both needed air and then panted in their exhausted state. Exhausted, because they had pored everything they had into making love.

Calleigh had conquered her fear, because she had trusted her Horatio with every fiber of her being. And her boyfriend's white cotton bath towel? Eventually did look great on Calleigh's floor...


End file.
